Vulcan
by XCRUSHX40X
Summary: Percy is finally 16 and Luke is awakening the old monsters. Poseidon sends Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia on a quest to Greece to stop him. Percy discovers new powers and so do Nico and Thalia. Percabeth later.


Percy's POV

The speakers in my new Maserati (courtesy of Poseidon) blared hard rock while I tried to take my mind off the prophesy. I'd turned sixteen more than two months ago, I couldn't have much time left.

At the Summer Solstice Council the Olympians voted to keep me alive (thank the gods, literally), but some of the gods *cough*Athena*cough* only on the condition that I had to prove my loyalty within six months after I turned sixteen. With only four months left I was getting kinda edgy.

The radio started playing some song called "The Chosen One". Great, I thought sarcastically, _not_ thinking about the prophesy, that's real helpful. I slammed the power button with my fist.

Swerving off the New Jersey interstate, and earning myself a few honks from annoyed drivers, I headed toward the beach, I could always think more clearly there. Now normally New Jersey beaches aren't real appealing in November, but when you're half water-god, you don't really mind.

I was sitting in the sand sipping a Cherry Coke when a huge, babyish voice called "Percy!"

I must've jumped a foot in the air, choking and spilling Coke all over myself.

"Tyson?" I spluttered, staring into the water.

Sure enough, Tyson, my cyclops half-brother was standing about ten feet off shore.

"Percy" he yelled, "Daddy says come quick, bad boat is going to Greek place!"

My hyperactive brain took a minute to process this. "Wait, the Princess Andromeda is going to Greece?" I said, confused.

Tyson nodded vigorously, "Daddy thinks they are trying to wake up the old, bad monsters. Hurry!"

He started wading back out to sea. Making sure there weren't any lifeguards around to see a sixteen year old kid diving into the Atlantic, I jumped in after him.

I must've been following Tyson for a half an hour before he finally turned around and said, "Through there," pointing to a graveyard "Daddy's palace is on the other side."

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

Tyson shook his head. "Daddy just said 'bring Percy'. I still have to work in the forges. But boss says I can go to camp next summer" he said happily, "so I will see you again soon!", then he vanished into the immense forests of kelp.

If there is a next summer, I thought miserably.

Walking through the graveyard really freaked me out. But standing at the huge bronze doors I relaxed.

Then suddenly the doors flew open. Standing in the archway was a Nereid, one of the minor sea goddesses.

"Percy Jackson," the Nereids said smoothly, "welcome to the kingdom of Poseidon." She guided me through a maze of rooms and corridors. Finally she stopped in front of a huge glass hall, like an underwater greenhouse—but decorated with bronze and silver carvings of practically every sea tale ever told.

The Nereid waved her hand and the glass doors blurring the inside of the chamber flew open.

"Good luck." she said softly, gliding off.

I stepped inside the hall.

"Percy." a voice boomed, echoing through the chamber.

Sitting on a coral and bronze throne was my dad. Next to him shifting uncomfortably in the corner were Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth.

Thalia seemed to be glorying in the fact that she didn't have to dress like a hunter. She wore her usual black Nikes, ripped black jeans, and leather jacket over a Black Ice T-shirt. A new chain necklace gripped her neck, with a pendant shaped like an eagle.

Annabeth looked the same as ever, a little taller maybe, but Nico, geez, this kid's looking more like a ghost every time I see him. His olive skin had gotten paler, and his hair was so overgrown you could barely see his face when he let it fall in front of him.

"Hey Perce," Nico grinned. Annabeth smiled and Thalia nodded at me, but they both were still looking nervously at Poseidon.

I walked down the hall toward my dad. He was looking more serious than I'd ever seen him.

"Percy," he said, "did Tyson tell you why I you're here?"

I shuffled uncomfortably "He said something about the Princess Andromeda in Greece, and Luke awakening the old monsters, but I didn't really get what he was trying to tell me."

Poseidon nodded. "The Nereids sent to follow the Princess Andromeda is say it's sailing though the Greek islands, especially around places where the ancient monsters are imprisoned. All twelve Olympians voted to send a quest to find out what Kronos is planning. You, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth are supposed to lead it." he frowned. "I'm supposed to send you to Greece in thirty seconds, so if you've got questions, hurry it up!"

"Um, Greece?" I said disbelieving.

Poseidon nodded and waved his trident. In a blur of bubbles everything vanished.


End file.
